Um mistério em Konoha
by Buuuuuuuuuh
Summary: Ino esté no hospital e Neji tenta descobrir o culpado.Suspeitos:Neji,Tenten,Gaara,Chouji,Shikamaru,Temari,Hinata,Naruto,Sasuke,Kiba,Shino e Sakura Resumo podre
1. A reunião

Domo!

Aki começa o pirmeru cap deum mistério em Konoha então eu só tenho q dizer: as luzes d emergencia ficam em argum lugar, n é permitido zoar,falar palavrões e deixar os cell ligados e 1 urtima regra: esquecçam das urtimas regras e bom filme/fanfic xD

Nome:blabla-fala normal

Nome:"blabla"-pensamentos e acoes

Nome:(blabla)-meus comentarios'

Nome:BLABLA-grito

Nome:blabla -blabla-- narracao

* * *

Cap1

**A**** reunião**

Naruto:"toca a campainha"

Neji:"abre"Por q vc demorou tanto!?

Naruto: Bah! Nao reclama olho de coco de pombo e eu tava no Ichiraku lamen ¬'¬

Chouji: Neji, to cum fomi

Neji: Hinata vai la na cozinha pega umas batatas e o suco

Hinata: Hai

Shikamaru: zZzZzZ...

Neji: Dá p/ alguns dos infelizes acodar esse bicho-preguiça

Temari"dá 1 soco na cabeça dele"Acorda infeliz!!

Hinata: Aki esta"entrega 1 pacote d batatas e1 copo d suco p/ cada 1"

Gaara: pq eu to aki?

Tenten: pq te chamaram e vc disse q nao tinha + nada p/ faze x3

Lee: Neji! Pq vc chamou todos nós aki ?

Neji: Bem, alquem fez a Ino desmaiar e vcs são os suspeitos principais

Sakura:"aquela porca desmaiou"Olhem o lado bom mais tempo p/ eu e o meu Sasukinho ficarmos juntos "se esfrega na manga do Sasuke abraçando-o fortemente"

Sasuke: Sa...ku...ra...vc...ta me...en...for...cando

Sakura: eu sei Sasuke eu tambem te amo

Neji: amanha vcs voltam aki q a gente começa as investigações

* * *

**ERROS DE GRAVAÇÃO**

Yoh!!Minna

aki estão alguns erros d gravação:

Erro1:

Sakura:"aquela porca desmaiou"Olhem o lado bom mais tempo p/ eu e o meu Sasukinho ficarmos juntos "se esfrega na manga do Sasuke abraçando-o fortemente"

Sasuke:...

Eu:Corta!!q q aconteceu c/ ele

Tenten: axu q a Sakura apertou o pescoço dele forte demais¬¬"

* * *

**COMENTÁRIO DOS PERSONÁGENS**

Naruto: No prox cap eu vo come lamen??????????

Hinata: er...a-acabou?

Shikamaru:zZZzzZ

Eu: O infeliz dormiu d novo?

Kiba: no prox cap eu vo ta d novo sem voz ?

Eu: quem disse qvc ta sem voz?

Kiba: do jeito q eu falei hj...

Eu: er...vc num tava sem voz eu q esqueci q vc ainda tava vivo ' "sai correndo"

* * *

**MEUS RECADINHOS**

Gomen minna T.Té q meu computador ta ruim e eu to no do meu pai e eu num to acustumada + assim q meu pc vorta eu escrevo 1 cap melhor

JA NEE até o prox cap \o\o/o/


	2. Sakura

Yo!!!!!Aqui está + 1 cap de "Um mistério em Konoha"

Nome:blabla-fala normal

Nome:"blabla"-pensamentos e acoes

Nome:(blabla)-meus comentarios

Nome:BLABLA-grito

Nome:_blabla_-coxixando

* * *

NO DIA SEGUINT... 

Kiba:_Tenten, pq sempre as reunioes tao sendo na casa do cabelo de barbie?_

Neji: eu ouvi isso

Hinata: B-bem n-neji-niisan por que nos somos os principais suspeitos?

Sakura:è! pq eu "Uma pessoa linda e maravilhosa"seria um suspeito?

Tds:-Gota-

Neji: ja q perguntou eu vou contar minha teoria...

Lee:"Odeio quando ele da 1 de Sherlock Holmes"

Neji:Tds nós sabemos q vc e a loira burra sao rivais...

Temari:"soca o Neji"Q q vc tem contra as loiras?

Neji:"I...tai"Bem continuando vc talvez tenha tanta raiva dela que resolveu dar 1 dos seus socos e fez ela desmaiar

Naruto: eh... a Sakura chan soca bem forte...

Chouji: To cum fomi

Gaara: ...

Shikamaru Kra q problemático

Sasuke Ora ora o bicho preguiça ja ta reclamando¬¬

Shino:"Olha 1 dos besourinhos teve filhotes..."

Neji"nunca mais chamo tds eles juntos¬¬"

Sakura: mas eu num sô culpada!eu ontem tava espiando o dia todo o Sasuke kun

Sasuke: Ei!!!

Sakura: coloqei 1 camera na bandana dele

Neji:...isso é 1 grande mistério...

* * *

**Erros de gravaçao**

Sakura: mas eu num sô culpada!eu ontem tava espiando o dia todo o Sasuke kun

Sasuke: Ei!!!

Sakura: coloqei 1 camera na bandana dele

Tenten: _legal me passa 1 cópia da camera p/ eu por no Neji?_

Temari: _tbm quero 1 pro Shikamaru!!!_

Eu:Ei! ta certo q eles sao super fofos mas vcs estao no ar

Elas Ah eh né.../

Tds **-GOTA-**

* * *

Comentario dos personagens 

Neji: pq eu fui chamado d "cabelo d barbie"?

Tenten: até q é 1 apelido engraçado

Neji: nem comenta mickey

Naruto: quero lamen

Gaara:...

* * *

Jaa ne e ate o prox capitulo 


	3. Shino

Yo!

Tah bem eu admito q esqueci da mísera existência dessa fic "apanha" mais pelo menos agora me lembrei dela :D

(Aconselho que não leiam se sentem uma admiração estupenda pela sakura...) gomen! eh q eu odeio ela(nada contra quem goste)

Nome:blabla-fala normal

Nome:"blabla"- ações

Nome:(blabla)-meus comentários'

Nome:BLABLA-grito

Nome:blabla -blabla-- narracao

Nome: _blabla -_pensamento

* * *

Cap3

**Shino**

Naruto: Droga Neji!

Neji: Que foi?

Naruto: Já é 18:42h

Neji: e dai ¬¬

Naruto:è nesse horario q eu sempre vou ao banheiro "roxo d tanto ce segurar"

Hinata: G-gomen naruto kun ú.ù

Tenten : calma hinata :]

Kiba(há! ele fala) : eh! num é sua culpa que seu pai ta com diarreia no banheiro por 5 horas

Temari: ta tentando anima ou constrange a coitada?

Gaara: ù.ú podemos ir logo com isso?

Shikamaru: tchau gente vo volta pra casa pra dormir"some"

Lee: "dorme assistindo o filme do bob esponja na TV"

Chouji: vou com o shikamaru "some tbm"

Neji: Meu próximo suspeito é...

Sasuke: desembucha logo narizinho ù.Ú

Tenten: uia! e num eh q o nariz dele é grande mesmo XD "comparando com os outros"

Hinata: "ri de leve coradamente"

Neji: o proximo suspeito eh o Shino! pronto! falei! agora parem de me enxer!

Shino: _vou chamar sua filha de Genoveva, filomena..._ "falando c/ os besouros" ein?

cSakura:"pensando no sasuke durante todo esse tempo" olha, ja ta ficando tarde e eu tenho q ir tirar meu sono de beleza

Gaara: que beleza?

Neji:kosapksopaksopaksapoksopaksapoksopakaopska/hsuahsuahsuahusahsuahsuahsua/hihaiohaioahaihioa/huahuhauhauahu/XD (N/A: eu num sei o jeito q o neji ri..ele ri?)"c kgando d ri"

Naruto: num falem assim da sakura...

Sakura: "se sentindo a melhor por ser defendida"

Naruto:...ela pode não ser a mais bela,´delicada, feminina como a hinata chan... soh q...

Sasuke: Naruto... se você dizer mais um elogio a hyuuga se camufla no meio da cesta de maçãs ¬¬

Naruto: Gomen

Sakura: se é assim q vcs pensam eu vou embora ù.ú "some"

Shino: Não tenho motivos para atacar a Yamanaka... _quem eh a genoveva du papai em? quem eh? eh você sua boba_ "com uma voz idiota ainda falando telepaticamente com os besouros"

Kiba: Ainda acho a minha querida parceira de equipe melhor do que a rosinha ou a loira

Temari: O QUE QUE ESSE MUNDO TEM CONTRA AS LOIRAS MEU QUERIDO KAMI-SAMA!?

Kiba: eu to falando da outra loira! a desmaiada

Temari: Eu sei! num tenho cérebro de cachorro! eu entendi quem era! só não entendo o porque de chamar de loira!

Kiba: saiba que os cachorros são mto inteligentes!ò.ó

Sasuke: sabe... se quiserem podemos nos reunir em casa amanhã õ.o

Naruto: acho uma ótima idéia

Neji: você não queria ir ao banheiro?

Naruto:num precisa mais... O///O

Neji: amanha iremos na casa do Sasuke ù-ú "espulsa todos"

Continua no próximo capítulo

* * *

**ERROS DE GRAVAÇÃO**

Erro1:

Gaara: que beleza?

Neji:kosapksopaksopaksapoksopaksapoksopakaopska/hsuahsuahsuahusahsuahsuahsua/hihaiohaioahaihioa/huahuhauhauahu/XD (N/A: eu num sei o jeito q o neji ri..ele ri?)"c kgando d ri" "engasga c/ a saliva""desmaia" X-x

Naruto: agora temos dois casos para resolver :D

todos: ¬¬

Erro2:

Neji: A Ino estava cheia de inchados e marcas vermelhas

Hinata: Quem sabe nii-san não seja uma alergia...quer dizer... ou pode ter sido um acidente....tipo...não querendo te contrariar.. mas.. talvez não seja culpa de ninguém... "super nervosa e vermelha"e também é-é q-que..."fica mto nervosa, sai correndopra fora do estúdio"

Sasuke,Kiba, Neji, Naruto e Gaara: "saem correndo atrás dela" Hinata-chan/Hinata-sama/ Hyuuga/Hinata!

Sakura : o que ela tem que eu num tenho?

* * *

**COMENTÁRIO DOS PERSONÁGENS**

Lee: alguém me conta como acabou o filme do amendobobo?

Neji: Exijo salário extra pela limpeza da casa por culpa do naruto

* * *

Não se preucupem q o prox capitulo eu escrevo nesse ano ainda XD

Mata neh


	4. Kiba

Yoh!

Sim, eu esqueci da promessa..... Happy new Year bem atrasado /o/

Nyah... eu ia posta ela antes soh q quando tava escrevendo sem quere fechei a janela errada T-T daih minha conciencia disse q nunca mais ia tenta escreve aqui.. mas como veem (sem o acento por culpa da mudança) ela não tem efeito sobre mim XD

Nome:blabla-fala normal

Nome:"blabla"- ações

Nome:(blabla)-meus comentários'

Nome:BLABLA-grito

Nome:blabla -blabla-- narracao

Nome: _blabla -_pensamento

**Boa Leitura o/**

* * *

Cap4

**Kiba**

Sasuke: Atrasado de novo ?

Naruto: u.ú num reclama...

Neji: Ta, ta tanto faiz u.u nosso próprio suspeito eh...... Kiba!

Kiba: Ah é?! se voce pensa assim eu vou arranjar outra pessoa pra fazer a Agome comigo ò-ó

Naruto: Posso ser o Shippou? :D

Kiba: Num dah.... o Akamaru ja vai ser.... Quer ser o Totousai?

Naruto: quem eh esse?

Tenten : dexa pra lah... vc vai participar do Yamato Cosplay Cup de grupos?

Neji: Ta bom kiba.... eu posso ser a agome u///u

Temari: Essa eu quero ver... XD

Gaara: Aposto minha mesada que algum cara vai chegar e pedi pra sair com ele

Naruto: apostado!

Shikamaru: E desde quando nós temos permissão de fazer propaganda de outros animes?

Lee: O Gai sensei disse que ajudar os outros faz parte do fogo da juventude ò-ó9

Chouji: Por que o Kiba é suspeito mesmo?

Neji: Pois ela estava com marcas... que podiam ser mordidas

Sasuke: Desde quando vc se preucupa tanto assim com a Ino, Neji?

Hanabi que apareceu de intrusa: No diário dele tava escrito que ele sentia uma paixão platônica super secreta por ela e pela T....

Neji: "espulsa hanabi" ù///ú Eh pra deixar a Tenten com inveja da Ino

Tenten: Ò-Ó SINTA INVEJA DISSO HYUGA NEJI! "Dá um beijo desentupidor de pia no Gaara"

Gaara: "Desmaia" X-x

Hinata: Tenten... se acalme....

Shino: Com licensa... a Genoveva precisa usar o banheiro....

Sakura: Quem eh essa tal de Genoveva?

Shino: _Oh não fui descoberto!_ Ninguém! Digo... NUNCA ME FARÃO FALAR!!! "Sai correndo"

Sasuke: Como eu vim para no meio de vocês mesmo?

Naruto: Bem... tudo começou no primero capítulo... quando o Neji chegou e...

Temari: Baka u.ú era uma pergunta que não devia ser respondida

Naruto: Mas enfim, não pode ter sido o Kiba porque na hora que isso aconteceu eu tava passando na frente da casa dele e vi pela janela que ele estava se fantasiando de Teletubbies (ta certo?) pra alegrar o Akamaru.... Eu tenho provas.... até tirei uma foto...

Sasuke: Cara.... isso tem mais confissões do que jogo de verdade ou desafio...

Kiba: "Pega foto da mão do Naruto" _Sabia que tinha esquecido de fechar a janela..._

Naruto: Gomen

Lee: Gente vcs viram como a TV brasileira eh esquisita....

Sakura: Pq?

Lee: eles mudam seu nome para Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki mas não mudam o meu para Lee Rock

Shino: Deve ser pq fica bem mais sonoro quando vc fala Rock Lee...

Kiba: Como você sabe disso?

Lee: tenho minhas fontes....

Shikamaru: Orkut, MSN, Google.....

Lee: como vc descobriu?

Shikamaru: com as mesmas fontes

Hinata: B-bem.... está ficando tarde... já é a hora do almoço...

Temari: A gente se encontra depois.... no parque...

Tenten: OK. Desde que eu fique bem longe desse Hyuga que se diz homem ù-ú

Gaara: "Acorda" Ein? mas... o que aconteceu?

Tenten: Vem Gaara! Você fica comigo! "puxando ele"

Gaara: "pedindo socorro por mímica" -

Tenten: "some e leva ele junto"

**~~~~~Depois de algum tempo~~~~**

Neji: Tchau Sasuke...

Hinata: A-Arigatou Sasuke-san n.n

Sasuke: ok, ok....

Continua no próximo capítulo

* * *

**ERROS DE GRAVAÇÃO**

Erro1:

Naruto: Mas enfim, não pode ter sido o Kiba porque na hora que isso aconteceu eu tava passando na frente da casa dele e vi pela janela que ele estava se fantasiando de Teletubbies (ta certo?) pra alegrar o Akamaru.... Eu tenho provas.... até tirei uma foto...

Sasuke: Cara.... isso tem mais confissões do que jogo de verdade ou desafio...

Kiba: "Pega foto da mão do Naruto" _Sabia que tinha esquecido de fechar a janela..._

Naruto: HÁ! eu tinha cópias! Owned! Loser!

Todos: "se afastando"

* * *

**COMENTÁRIO DOS PERSONAGENS**

Gaara: Que que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

Buh: num eh minha culpa que todas as minhas fics tem GaaTen...Tah... eh minha culpa sim.

Temari: ALELUIA!!! Nesse cap eles não se referiram a Ino pela cor do Cabelo!!!

* * *

Dessa vez eu calo :x nom garanto que vou escrever nesse ano XD

Mata neh


	5. Sasuke

Oláá meus queridos leitores invisíveis que nunca deixam reviews!!! :D

Ta.. dessa ves eu fiquei sem escreve por falta d tempo e preguiça mesmo XD

Então... Vamos a Fic?

Nome:blabla-fala normal

Nome:"blabla"- ações

Nome:(blabla)-meus comentários'

Nome:BLABLA-grito

Nome:blabla -blabla-- narracao

Nome: _blabla -_pensamento

**Boa Leitura o/**

* * *

Cap5

**Sasuke**

Sasuke: Proonto Barbie já estamos toodos aqui no parque....

Naruto: Nem todos... falta o Chouji e o Shikamaru....

Sasuke: Wee! Palminhas pro Naruto! Ele aprendeu a contar! :D

Naruto: Piiii procê Sasuke ¬¬

Tenten: Oh não! Falamos pro Chouji "Depois do almoço" E do jeito q aquela criatura come só vai chegar na hora da janta e o Shika deve estar na sesta agora o-o"

Temari: Ainda acho que aqueles dois tem um caso u-ú

Kiba: Eeeca! Yaoi! :x

Temari: Preconceituoso ¬¬

Kiba: Loira Burra

Temari: Eeemo! :P (Nom sei pok mas....)

Neji: Então... Falando em emo... O próximo acusado de matar a Ino é o Sasukemo u-ú

Sasuke: Passo u-u

Naruto: Como assim "passa"? Queremos saber sua versão assassino de cabelo do Lee

Lee: Essa eu não entendi o-o"

Kiba: Assassino de meia tijela... entendeu agora? ¬¬

Sakura: Affeee Naruto! Esse trocadilho foi pior do que a piada do "Não, nem eu"

Tenten: Nessa eu tenho que concordar u-u Não acha Gaara-kun? :D

Gaara: "Mandando em código morse" S.O.S! o-o

Shino: Se eu fosse um nerd... Diria que está errado pois uma "meia tijela" seria apenas uma coisa inútil e o serto seria metade de duas tijelas grudadas u-u

Naruto: cofcofNERDcofcof

Sasuke: Diga de novo porque sou culpado ¬¬

Neji: É uma coisa bem simples... e creio que você ja deve suspeitar... Tirando a porca do seu caminho, você teria menos uma fã e isso iria t livrar d muuuuitas coisas u-ú

Sasuke: Oh meu Deus! Como fui descoberto?! o-o

Neji: Então acertei? :D

Sasuke: Não ¬¬

Hinata: N-Não acha que está levando essa investigação a sério demais, nii-san? o///o

Tenten: Nyooo q fowfenho! A Hina-chan ta preocupada com o priminho deeela X3 Por que não se preocupa assim comigo, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: Preciso mesmo responder? ¬¬

Hinata: X///X num eh isso! É que todos vocês parecem tão entediados aqui...

Sakura: E acertou u-u Afinal... Sasuke-kun nunca seria capaz de matar alguém desnecessáriamente porque ele é PER-FEI-TO!

Kiba: Eu diria PERFEIO u-u

Sasuke: Não pode ter sido eu porque estava..... digamos que... "ocupado"

Naruto: Caaara! Não precisa esconder! Eu sei que vc estava chorando num canto ouvindo Simple Plan e Nx0 ( mesmo amando essas bandas admito q eh meio que muito emo o-o")

Sasuke: ¬¬

Shino: Vou indo... A Genoveva e a Filomena querem passar na Rihappy u-u Adeus protótipos de uma vida alien inteligente u-u

Temari: Tchau Nerd o/

Chouji: Cheguei meu adorado povo!! \o/

Temari: E estamos indo embora agora meu adorado polvo! :D

Naruto: Eu votei no Lula! o/

Sasuke: Quem te perguntou? ¬¬

Hinata: E-eu tenho muita coisa a fazer..... vou indo....

Kiba: Hey Hinata! Eu te acompanho! :D

Sasuke: Sai vira-lata! Ela é minha :o

Naruto: Venha comigo enquanto eles se matam Hinata-chan!

Neji: eu não conheço eles eu não conheço eles o-o

Lee: Já ta delirando?

Hinata: "Foge de mansinho enquanto ta tdo mundo brigando"o///o

Tenten: "Puxando Gaara" Vamos lá mi amore u-u

Gaara: Ayuudame \OoO/

Neji: Desisto ú-ù

Narrador do finzinho de pokémon: Continua no próximo episódio.... ;D

* * *

**ERROS DE GRAVAÇÃO**

Erro1:

Sakura: E acertou u-u Afinal... Sasuke-kun nunca seria capaz de matar alguém desnecessáriamente porque ele é PER-FEI-TO!

Sasuke: Não mataria? o-o "Com um facão na mão"

" Várias poças de sangue no chão"

Erro2:

Naruto: Caaara! Não precisa esconder! Eu sei que vc estava chorando num canto ouvindo Simple Plan e Nx0

Sasuke: Buaaaaaaaa!!! Por que ninguém acredita em miiim?! TT-TT " Com o facão de novo tentando se suicidar"

* * *

**COMENTÁRIO DOS PERSONAGENS**

Gaara: O¬e *trauma da Tenten*

Sasuke: Emo Music RULEZ!! o/

Buh: Concordo o/

Hinata: Votem aí! Com quem eu fico? Gaara? Sasuke? Neji? Naruto? Lee? Kiba? Shino? Shika? Chouji? Ninguém?

* * *

A votação da Hinata é séria oks? ;D

Adeous povo! o/

Buh~~


	6. Naruto

Bom dia/noite pessoas! o/

Antes da fic eu queria mandar um recadinho pro tio Anônimo q mando uma review "dumal" pa mim no cap 2

_"Caro tio,_

_Brigada pela sua "educada" review, mas da próxima vez poderia escrever o que não te agrada para eu melhorar?_

_Com "amor"_

_Buh~~ "_

Soh isso mesmo ^^

**Disclaimer: **O povo humilhado e criticado dessa fic (exceto eu, é claro) não me pertence ^^ Senão estariam todos na escola dançando macarena vestidos de princesas

Nome:blabla-fala normal

Nome:"blabla"- ações

Nome:(blabla)-meus comentários'

Nome:BLABLA-grito

Nome:blabla -blabla-- narracao

Nome: _blabla -_pensamento

**Boa Leitura o/**

* * *

Cap6

**Naruto**

Neji: Agora que estamos todos semi-inteiros e ja estamos todos de volta aqui... Podemos continuar, sim?

Lee: Na verdade.....

Neji: Que bom que concordam u-ú

Sasuke: Educado como nunca, né Neji? ¬¬

Naruto: São quatro copos de leite! Mais quatro nutrientes essênciais! Ferro, Vitamina, Zinco, Proteína, Danoninho quatro mais quatro é demais!

Temari: Mas que merdx vc ta cantando, protótipo de gente? o-o

Kiba: Viva! Adoro essa música!

Lee: Eu também!

Chouji: Danone! \o/

Os quatro: São quatro copos de leite! Mais quatro nutrientes essênciais! Ferro, Vitamina, Zinco, Proteína, Danoninho quatro mais quatro é demais!

Neji: Eu mereço ú-ù

Temari: É carma..... o-o

Gaara: O meu também é? "Aponta pra Tenten"

Tenten: Você também não gosta de mim? ó-ò

Gaara: N-Não é isso! É que...... x-X

Shino: Eu num conhecia esse seu lado gentil, Gaara

Kiba: Nem parece aquele emo-assassino do anime u-ú

Temari: Nééé?! XD

Gaara: ¬¬

Neji: Posso falar?! ¬¬

Tenten: Pra que viver se todos os caras de quem eu gosto me odeiam?! T-T

Gaara: Tenten! x////x

Sakura: Viu só Gaara! Agora ela ficou magoada!

Sasuke: Você também largaria do meu pé se eu fizesse isso?

Sakura: Claaro que não, Sasuke-kun! Eu nunca vou te abandonar :3

Sasuke: Era o que eu temia....

Naruto: Neeeji! Você pode falar logo quem é o próximo inocente acusado!

Neji: Estranho dizer isso pois o próximo suspeito é justamente você! Assassino de lamens

Lee: Meu Deus! Eu ando com um assassino e nunca percebi!

Kiba: Um QI menor que o outro u-ú

Hinata: N-Nii-san...... Eu acho que o Naruto-kun não seria capaz de uma coisa dessas.....

Tenten: Não duvide dos homens, Hinata.... ç-ç

Gaara: Tenten! Se eu disser que te amo você para de chorar?

Sakura: Nhóóó que fofis! Declaração no meio de um interrogatório!

Tenten: T-Talvez... ç-ç

Gaara: Ok.... Oh cara Tenten! Eu te amo tanto quanto o Mickey ama a Minney, o Mario ama a Peach e o Sasuke ama musica emo! Você é a persiana da minha janela! O grafite da minha lapiseira! A saliva da minha língua! O salto do meu sapato de salto alto! A tomada da minha casa! Os cabos do meu Wii! As letras do meu livro! Sem sua existência eu não sou nada! Por favor pare de chorar!

Garotas: Óóóównn ÓwÒ

Garotos: " Se segurando para não rir"

Todos: Beija! beija! beija! \o/\o/\o/\o/

Gaara: "Beija Tenten"

Shino: Eca! Troca de saliva entre dois corpos com seus atomos em contato x-x

Naruto: cofcofNERDcofcof

Shino: cofcofASSASSINOcofcof

Neji: Num vão nem perguntar o porque dele ser suspeito?

Sasuke: Acho que não..... Normalmente suas teorias estão erradas mesmo u-ú

Neji: Mesmo assim vou falar u-u

Sasuke: Droga! ¬¬

Hinata: Mas ainda não acho que ele seja culpado u////u

Tenten: Sabia que você me amava, Gaara-kun!

Gaara: Problema resolvido?

Neji: Gente! Dexa eu falar! Ò-Ó

Sakura: Diga logo Mr. Ego u-ú

Hinata: M-mas Ego não é o nome daquele personagem do blog dos Irmãos Brain?

Kiba: Shhhh! Não podemos fazer propaganda! Nossa verba não permite :P

Hinata: Gomen.....

Shikamaru: Agora pode falar Neji....

Neji: Beem..... O Naruto gosta da Sakura certo?

Naruto: Gostava u-ú

Sasuke: Há um dia atrás ¬¬

Neji: Então ele poderia ter feito isso para impressiona-la u-u

Kiba: Você acha que o **Naruto** vai ter um QI tão grande assim para pensar nisso? o-o

Naruto: Ééé! Você acha e.... Ei! ò-ó

Sasuke: ¬¬

Shino: _les amis de pardon, mais Geneviève a de se retirer dans les toilettes _u-u

Kiba: Que? o-o

Temari: Ele vai leva a mosca no banheiro ¬¬

Shino: Besouro o-o"

Chouji: Eu também sei falar frances! Olha: _croissant, escargot, petit gateau_.....

Temari: Sabe algo que não seja comida?

Chouji: _Deja vu_?

Naruto: Então eu não sou mais culpado?

Sasuke: Não... Pode comemorar

Naruto: Viva!! E como comemoração.... Quer ir a uma doceria francesa comigo, Hinata? :D

Hinata: B-bem eu.... o///o

Kiba: Se a Hinata vai eu também vou!

Sasuke: Concordo!

Naruto: Mas eu não chamei....

Neji: Doceria por conta do Naruto!!!! \o/

Lee: Viva!!!!

Neji: Eu conto o próximo culpado lá! :D

Tenten: Ok!!! Vamos Gaara-kuun :3

Gaara: "Sendo arrastado" X////x

Todos: "Vão"

_Jusqu'à ce que le prochain chapitre! ;D_

* * *

**ERROS DE GRAVAÇÃO**

Erro1:

Gaara: Ok.... Oh cara Tenten! Eu te amo tanto quanto o Mickey ama a Minney, o Mario ama a Peach e o Sasuke ama musica emo! Você é a persiana da minha janela! O grafite da minha lapiseira! A saliva da minha língua! O salto do meu sapato de salto alto! A tomada da minha casa! Os cabos do meu Wii! As letras do meu livro! O mentos da minha coca! A mancha de macarrão da minha camisa! O x da matemática! A carne do meu hamburguer! O cadarço do meu tênis! A placa mãe do meu PC! A...

Tenten: Caracas! O Gaara deu Piti! o-o

* * *

**COMENTÁRIO DOS PERSONAGENS**

Shino: Desde quando eu falo francês? o-o

Buh: Desde que inventaram o tradutor google u-ú

Temari: Se quiserem formem mais casais...

Buh: Menos SasuSaku peloamordedeus! Eu não consigo escreve esse casal o-o

* * *

Adeous povo! o/

Buh~~


End file.
